


Mood Improvement

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Boredom, Community: slashthedrabble, Detectives, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Police, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: After a particularly boring briefing, Dee desperately needs something to lift his mood.
Kudos: 1





	Mood Improvement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 601: Boredom at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Dee was near enough bored to tears. He hated briefings at the best of times, sitting around doing nothing when he could be working on one of the as yet unsolved cases sitting on his desk, awaiting his attention, but it was a thousand times worse when he was forced to endure listening to Rose going on and on about things everybody present already knew. Damn, but Berkie sure did love to hear himself speak, talking down to the detectives present as if they were too stupid to understand what was being said.

The whole of the 27th Precinct’s Serious Crimes Unit had been sitting here for over an hour while the Commissioner rambled on about something Dee could have laid out in detail for everyone in less than ten minutes. Even Ryo, usually the most conscientious of them all, had given up taking notes after the first five minutes. He was doing his best to appear attentive, but Dee could see his partner’s eyes were glazing over.

Twenty minutes later, Rose was finally winding down.

“Any questions?”

“Yeah,” Dee grumbled. “Did ya need special trainin’ to stretch a five-minute briefing into a completely unnecessary ninety-minute lecture?”

Even though Ryo’s head was bowed as he checked the notes he’d taken and closed his notebook, Dee still caught his partner’s barely suppressed snicker, and hid a smirk of his own.

Rose glared at Dee. “I was imparting important information vital to an ongoing city-wide investigation.”

“We already read the memo; you didn’t tell us anything we didn’t already know. Can we get back to work now? We do have actual crimes to investigate.”

“Maybe you’d like to run the next briefing.” Rose folded his arms and looked down his nose at Dee.

“I’d be happy to.”

That wasn’t the reply Rose had been expecting and he stared speechlessly after Dee as he and Ryo followed the other detectives out of the briefing room.

As soon as they were out of Rose’s sight, Dee grabbed his partner by the elbow and steered him to the locker room, hastily checking nobody else was in there before locking the door.

“Dee, what’re you…” Ryo’s protest died on his lips as Dee pressed him up against the wall.

“We just spent ninety minutes gettin’ bored out of our skulls and the only thing that kept me from jumpin’ up and stranglin’ Rose with his fancy silk tie was thinkin’ about what I was gonna do soon as I got a few minutes alone with you.” 

A heated kiss prevented Ryo from replying, but he didn’t need to anyway; he knew from past experience what Dee was like when he was bored, and while he probably should have told his lover that the locker room in mid-shift was neither the time nor the place, this time he just gave in to the inevitable.

A hasty but undeniably enjoyable blowjob later, the two men cleaned up and straightened their clothes.

“Feel better now?”

Dee grinned. “Don’t you?”

The End


End file.
